1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preamble configuring method and a frame synchronization detection method in a wireless local area network system, and more particularly it relates to a preamble configuring method and a detection method for data frame synchronization in a 60 GHz wireless local area network system.
2. Description of the Related Art
During data frame transmission in a conventional wireless local area network (WLAN) system, a preamble signal is transmitted to a receiver at the beginning of the data frame and the receiver detects the start of frame transmission and performs a symbol timing detection for demodulation using the preamble signal.
Methods for detecting the symbol timing, an auto-correlation or a cross-correlation of a received signal may be employed.
The cross-correlation requires lots of calculations in every clock period and may cause serious performance degradation due to a carrier frequency offset, whereas the auto-correlation requires less calculations and can be simply implemented.
“Synchronization Technique for HIPERLAN/2” (IEEE 54th Vehicular Technology Conference, vol. 2, p. 762˜766, 2001, by V. Almenar) is related to a method for detecting frame synchronization by using the phase and amplitude of auto-correlation in a 5 GHz OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) WLAN system.
However, the above-disclosed transaction may not be available for estimating carrier frequency offset in a 60 GHz WLAN system.